My Everything
by Uchiha Hitomi
Summary: Sakura is caught in a deadly position, and Sasuke can't save her this time. ONE-SHOT SasuSaku. RR!


My Everything  
  
Sasuke lay his head down on the padded moss on the ground, picking at the daffodils that grew everywhere along the meadow he was immersed in. Sakura loves daffodils, thought Sasuke. All he thought of was her now. She was his everything. He fingered the small velvet box in his pocket, thinking of how he would ask her. He tried to imagine her face, how happy she would be, how her excited 'yes' would ring out and she would be simply enchanted.  
  
But then there was always the chance that she would say no. Sasuke couldn't imagine how much it would hurt him if she refused him. He even pondered not asking her at all, but the thought of seeing her walking down the aisle overruled his fears, so he sat up against the magnificent oak tree. Sasuke especially liked the new village that they had come across during one of their missions. Their cottage was big enough for comfort, but small enough for coziness to settle in. He was day-dreaming about her face when a scream sounded over the hill. Sasuke sat up straight on the ground, fear etching his features. He knew that scream. It was Sakura's scream. Sasuke stood up in panic, and fled towards the cottage. As soon as he was inside, he saw a crazed man with a kunai, readying it straight at Sakura's heart. Naruto was lying unconscious on the floor, his head lolled to one side. He had a nasty gash on his head, a bruise forming around it. But what scared him most was that the man was readying himself to throw the kunai. Sasuke was in so much shock that he stood there in awe for a moment. The man with the weapon looked so familiar. But his arm was bending back, and Sasuke pounced into the man, who stumbled a bit. But it was in vain, as another scream filled the air.  
  
Seeing as the man was now lying on the floor, rolling around uncomfortably, close to unconsciousness, Sasuke looked up toward Sakura to make sure she was alright. But what he saw horrified him. A small gash was now becoming increasingly red, dripping deep red blood all the way down her dress. It meshed with her dress, but the blood was intensely noticeable. Something struck Sasuke, and he could no longer move or breathe. He watched in shock as Sakura lifted a shaking hand to her chest, blood smeared over her fingers, and then collapsed to the floor. Sasuke came to his senses and rushed to her side, lifting her to her side, into his lap, as her breathing began to slow down. Soon he was covered in her blood. He couldn't stop the anguish-filled tears that streamed down his face, sobbing like a child. Trying to speak to Sakura, tell her she would be alright. A lone tear slipped out of her eye and fell onto the floor, and she looked him in the face, and smiled.  
  
"Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry," Sakura whispered. "I love you." Her words were laced with pain and tight , ragged breathing. Sasuke lifted a hand to her cheek, and placed a trembling kiss on her lips, as miniscule droplets of blood began to dribble out of her mouth. Sasuke sobbed only harder.  
  
"No, Sakura. Stay with me…stay with me. I love you so much. Please don't leave me alone.." He bawled, cradling her close to him. "Not you too.." Sakura pulled him closer to him and he remembered something he had been planning to do for a long time. He pulled out the velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring with a glimmering emerald.   
  
"Sakura, marry me. Be with me forever," he cried, placing the ring over her finger, and her face broke into a true smile.   
  
"Of course Sasuke…forever...you're my everything.." And with a soft exhale, Sakura relaxed her body and her life ebbed away, leaving a broken Sasuke on the floor, cradling her empty shell, his tears drenching her lifeless body, screaming in pain and agony. In his suffering, he heard a soft whisper softly from above.  
  
I love you Sasuke. Forever.  
  
Written by my BEST FRIEND!: sundaym0rning  
  
Drop me a review…Sundaym0rning will like to hear from you!   
  
-Uchiha Hitomi 


End file.
